User blog:Beelim/Japanese domination campaign
It's summer 1934, and Japan begins the game well in control of Manchuria and Korea, but problems will be aplenty: *Cede Manchuria to China - Japan will be pressured by the USA, Britain and France into giving up Manchuria to China. The reward is an alliance with whichever power has the highest fortification level per territory (usually going to be Britain or USA). Choosing to do so terminates the Spyops campaign with Blood Pact. *Rebellions will continuously take place in China unless new territorries are reinforced. *China will stop at nothing until all parts of China are taken back. This also includes Formosa, as well as Hanoi. You have been warned. *If Nanjing (China's second capital is taken) the Soviets may ally with China, so you need to be wary. *India - once you take Delhi you will have the choice of either liberating it or annexing it. Liberation allows you use of India's armies for 8 turns, after which it emerges independent as an ally of yours. Annexation is possible and results in its tribute added to your pockets, but will result in rebellions throughout Southern Asia, so you need to be careful. *If an enemy takes any part of your home islands, you will be forced to remove all units for homeland defence. This will see all Southern Asian territories annexed by you released again, but will result in a boost of +4 for all surviving home areas - Tokyo, Kansai, Kyushu, Shikoku and Hokkaido, up to a maximum of 8. *You will be asked by the Axis to pay a large amount of tribute for petrol. This happens whenever Albania, North Carpathians, Austria and Bucuresti are in Axis hands, ie controlled by Germany and her allies. Japanese spyops campaign Blood Pact A riot is breaking out in a Tokyo, this is similar to the French riot scenario: *Defend Tokyo from being captured - preserves Japan as a liberal nation, alignment with Allies (blocks Militarism. Reward: 1 Transport Requisitions, 1 Great Thinker card) *Defeat all the rioters - automatic alignment with Italy, (100-x) in tribute where x is number of buildings razed by rioters. *Lose Tokyo - instant war with China, reduces relations with Allies, instant war takes place, but 3 Warpath cards will be given to you) Nisei recruitment Use your spies to implant informants into American installations. Reward: US fortifications in Pacific lowered to 1, gain a general Eureka card. Penang Use your agents to infiltrate saboteurs into British installations in Penang to sabotage their fleet. Reward: alliance with Germany, Thailand becomes aligned with you if you declare war with Britain. Pearl Harbor Using your submarines and carrier aircraft, destroy all American military buildings on Pearl Harbor. Reward - Reward: no American attacks against Japan until the end of the age. Black Dragons Using agents, attempt to realign the Arab States and Iran towards you instead of the British, by corrupting their troops and using them to destroy Middle Eastern oil wells. Success: Middle Eastern factions lose their alliances to Britain, British territories in Middle East become rebel areas. Darwin bombardment Attack Darwin for either a tribute boost or stopping attacks by Britain against you, depending on how much damage suffered. Requirements to unlock: *Completed Black Dragons *At war with UK *No Dutch survive in Asia. Category:Blog posts Category:CtW